


[podfic] My Name is Ariel

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captivity, Freedom, Gen, Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel's doom is to learn of Men and to love one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] My Name is Ariel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Name is Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606493) by [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/1dugww36qpnnfs3/The%20Tempest%20My%20Name%20is%20Ariel%20w%20effects.mp3?dl=0) (6.62 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:06:31

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for Dragonfly for using the Podfic Welcome tag! I hope you enjoy! I was absolutely enchanted by this fic on first read and flailed a little when I saw that you were open to podfics. I had fun playing around a little with effects here to try and convey Ariel's otherworldly nature. 
> 
> The photo used for the cover art is Margaret Leighton as Ariel, in The Tempest, SMT 1952. There are sooo many fascinating costumes/takes on Ariel out there. If anyone is interested in theatre or even just costuming it's definitely worth looking at how many different takes there are on Ariel as a character.


End file.
